A Day to Remember
by Ultratron562
Summary: Ash and his friends are at the Johto Grand festival after being asked by May, when she wins May does something that will change the life of our favorite Pokemon master forever. Advanceshipping One-shot, takes place after Diamond & Pearl gen, and Ignores Black & White gen


**Hey guys, Ultratron here, I just got back from vacation, and started school, while I was on vacation I wrote this.**

**Note: This taked place after the D&P Gen and ignore the B&W gen of the anime , since I absolutely hated it, and also Ash is sixteen in this, and May is fifteen**

* * *

A Day to Remember

_Ash's POV_

I was at the bleachers of the stadium when I saw her win, she had finally done it, she has worked so hard to get to where she is, to win a grand festival, I couldn't be more proud, by know you probably thinking I'm her father, but I'm not,her parents are sitting next to me, along with my other friends, I'm her friend, My name is Ash Ketchum Pokemon trainer.

I guess I should start with how I got here, I had just got here, I had just gotten back from sinnoh, when my mom told me that someone was on the video phone for me, when I reached the screen, there she was, with her brown hair, green bandanna, and sapphire eyes, our conversation went something like this

"Hey May, great to see you!" I said

"Pika!" said my yellow best pal

"Great to see you too guys!" she said

"Not to be rude May, but why are you calling?" I asked

"Oh, well, the johto grand festival is starting in a few days, so I thought maybe you guys should come" she said happily.

I thought for a moment, I had just come back from sinnoh, and know she wants me to go see her in johto? I couldn't say no, she was my friend, and I had to support her.

"Sure! I'll take a ferry tomorrow!" I said as I raised my fist in front of the screen. "I know you can win this May, I believe in you"

I could have sworn I saw her blush when she said nervously "Th-thanks Ash"

"May, you OK?" I asked

"I-I'm just nervous for the festival" she said

"Oh, OK, see ya later May" I said

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu

"OK Ash, bye" she said as she waved, and the screen went black.

And that brings up to no, May had won, and know me and the others watch her wave to the crowd with a smile, I couldn't help but smile back, I was happy for her.

_May's POV_

I was walking outside the stadium as I was able to get past the crazy fans.

"Man, I didn't think winning the grand festival would be like this, there treating me like a movie star" I said out loud

"What did you expect?" said a voice I knew all to well

"Oh, hi drew" I said politely

"hey, I just wanted to congratulate you on you're win' he said as he pulled out one of his roses, seriously where did he keep getting those? did he grow them out of his ass? he then handed me the rose, I couldn't help but blush.

"But next time I'm gonna win!" he said arrogantly as he flicked his hair, and walked away.

"hey May" I heard a someone call

I turned to see my parents, my little brother Max, and my friends Brock, Misty, Dawn, Pikacu, and...Ash. The first person I met on my journey, the one who would always support me, the one who would give his life for anyone, my friend, my best friend, and my mentor.

"May you won!, that's awesome!" said Ash as he held out his hand, expecting me to shake it, which I was planning on doing, but something came over me that made me hug him instead

_Ash's POV_

I was quiet surprised when she hugged me, I don't think I have hugged anyone besides my mom, but for some reason, I liked it and I started to feel weird.

"I couldn't have done it without you Ash!" she said as she let go of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"Well, if it weren't for you, I might have never become a coordinator, or even like Pokemon in general, you did teach me a lot, remember?" she said

I then started to scratch the back of my head and blushed a bit.

"I don't deserve all the credit, Brock and Max helped too" I said to her

She simply smiled, and nodded her head, I then for some reason started to stare at her eyes, what was wrong with me?

_May's POV_

I then realized everyone else was watching us, as we where staring at each others eyes, I then blushed, in embarrassment, and turned away from Ash and said "Well why don't we celebrate my victory by getting some dinner!"

everyone nodded

"Sure! I know this place where they have the best sandwiches!" Ash said loudly, as if nothing had happened a few seconds ago. I couldn't help but smile seeing that he hasn't changed much, sure he was older, and a bit more mature, but he was the same kind, confident, dense boy I met on my first day of traveling.

"Hey May are you coming?" said my little brother as I realized that everyone else had started walking to the restaurant as I got lost in my thoughts

"Oh! right!" I said as I followed them.

_Ash's POV_

After we ate, we walked to the docks, where we would all part ways, me, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty would be heading back to Kanto, Dawn would head to do contests in Hoenn, Norman, Caroline, and Max would be heading back to Petelburg city, while May would head to Sinnoh to enter contests, I was feeling a bit depressed, I always felt depressed when I had to part ways with friends, but for some reason I was more depressed then usual as Me, Brock, Misty and Pikachu where saying goodbye to May.

"Good luck in Sinnoh May!" said Misty

"Yeah, we know you'll do great" said Brock

"And don't forget to never give up May! just keep on going no matter what!" I said, Hiding that fact that I was depressed.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to call you guys once in a while, and Ash, how can I give up when I have this" she said as she pulled out her half of the terracotta ribbon.

I then smiled, and took out my half, we then joined them, May then hugged me, and did something that mad me completely surprised she kissed me, right on the lips, my face heated up, she the pulled away, simply said "Goodbye" as she ran onto the ferry, I stood in shock.

"W-what j-just happened?" I asked no one in particular

"You'll understand once you think about it Ash" said Brock

"Considering Mr. Pokemon master here is sixteen, and is still dense as a rock, I highly doubt he would figure it out" said Misty

I would have said something, but I was still in shock, as we waited for out ship, I touched my lips, still feeling the warmth of May's, For some reason I liked it, I had to call May as soon as she gets to sinnoh to talk to her about it, but there is one thing for sure, I will never forget this day.

* * *

**Yeah, this was my first time doing a full romance story and a one-shot, hopefully it wasn't too terrible, oh and I also wrote another one-shot and a full story during vacation, so stay tuned for that,and please review Ultratron out.  
**


End file.
